The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device and an electronic instrument.
A display driver (LCD driver) is an example of an integrated circuit device which drives a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel (JP-A-2001-222249). A reduction in the chip size is required for the display driver in order to reduce cost.
However, the size of the display panel incorporated in a portable telephone or the like is almost constant. Therefore, if the chip size is reduced by merely shrinking the integrated circuit device as the display driver by using a macrofabrication technology, it becomes difficult to mount the integrated circuit device.
The type of display panel (amorphous TFT or low-temperature polysilicon TFT) and the number of pixels (QCIF, QVGA, or VGA) are various. Therefore, it is necessary to provide the user with models corresponding to various types of display panels.
Moreover, a change in the layout of the circuit block of the integrated circuit device affects the remaining circuit blocks, problems such as a decrease in design efficiency and an increase in development period occur.